The Successor
The Successor,KSBD 4-77 or The Rising King, also known by the name Kill Six Billion Demons,KSBD 4-79 is the titular prophesied figure of Kill Six Billion Demons. The Prophesy At the Concordance of the Demiurges, Jadis of The Seven, who is like a very accurate talking mirror,KSBD Tumblr againKSBD 4-75 prophesied the following: The king of creation fell out of heaven, usurped by a seven headed beast. But the old king shall choose a new, and he will ignite the third conquest. He will be flanked by a white and a black flame, his coming will be followed by 108 burning stars. He will bear the terrible heat of the voice in his brow, the mark of his lordliness. He will face the beast- and he will annihilate it. He will wield the terrible blade of want, and the pillars of heaven will quake with his coming. And his name will be...KSBD 4-78 Kill Six Billion Demons. What she actually said was "He... Is... The... Successor. S-S S-S-S Kill Six Billion Demons." The rest was spoken by the translator and is fallible.KSBD Tumblr A fragment of another prophecy says: Lo! And there was one, who had a name of seven parts in seven, and it was a shining name, and it's words were writ with the Flame that nourishes creation! He came in his chariot, whose rims were the Wheel, and pulled by the four beasts that dwell at the foot of YISUN. Such heat issued from his mouth as to scorch all the stones of heaven – it was a terrible sight, even to the faithful. Oh God! Supporters of the Successor being the singular king of Throne are known as Royalists, even if they are the one who killed the last king.Wielder of Names 2-20 Identity of the Successor While readers know that it is probably Allison Ruth, the protagonist of the story, there are multiple candidates in-universe for the position: Allison Allison is named as Kill Six Billion Demons by Zoss, and he gives her the task that Jadis explains.KSBD 4-71 Zoss may have been making do with the option that he had left after Zaid was taken.Comment on KSBD 1-7 There are seven letters in "Allison" and six syllables in "Allison Wanda Ruth" (which matches the count in YS ATUN VRAMA PRESH, as the seventh syllable is not spoken with a tongue of flesh)Comment on KSBD 1-16 matching the requirement of a name of seven parts in seven in one of the prophesies. The name Allison is also similar to All-Yis-Un, though this might just be a convenient coincidence. File:Allison.png Zaid Zaid is considered to be the Successor by the Seven, who are concerned with this prophecy. Metatron 1 also considers Zaid the Successor.Wielder of Names 2-21 The Holy Thorn Knights were sent to kill Zoss, retrieve his key, and bring Zaid to Metatron, but failed due to personal pride and hatred of Zoss.Wielder of Names 2-22 The Thorn Knights may have kidnapped the wrong person. 2 Michael agrees with this.Wielder of Names 3-57 File:KTjkP.png Incubus Incubus has known about Allison since at least the events of Hell 71,KSBD 4-55 to 4-56 (CHAPTER 4) and has personally contacted her despite not being at the Concordance of the Demiurges.Wielder of Names 3-42 to 3-44 Something is up with that. File:Incubus.jpg Who A one-eyed figure that implicitly claims that his name is Kill Six Billion Demons was also watching the Concordance of the Demiurges from the Voidhttp://killsixbilliondemons.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/who.jpg when Allison was. File:DkJ7f.png File:Eo8cF.png Commentary On the night of the 88th Marquis, YISUN queried his servants that were gathered in the hall of the Glass Temple of the 90th water. “Where shall we resolve this tale of the one we have not met yet?” said YISUN, and smiled in the 3rd way. The servant Nighzmarquls, who was recitant said: “The key is set, unlock the veil and show her the firmament of all things. Take her to the truth of unclothed and let its glory burn her.” The servant Gordon was eager to please YISUN and said: “The third eye has been burnt into the flesh, mind and soul of one unready. Like a tea party with the rug pulled out from under it, reality would alternately crumble and shatter, but this mind lacks the breadth to see it for what it is, so would see nothing at all, until the pieces settled into a new order, and the nothingness resolved itself into something else.” The servant Driftwood, who had arrived late to the gathered, cast off his suggestion: “Apparently she is going to the distant future.” YISUN was pleased for he saw these were good things, and made it so. KSBD 1-9 YISUN let the servants continue and was content to watch. The servant Brian offered a suggestion: “She is being taken away to a deserted planet for exiles.” The demiurge YE, who had returned from a black crusade and secretly plotted treason in his heart said: “To the 66th Netherrealm Gateway.” YISUN knew of these answers and was pleased. The servant Kris C, eager to please YISUN, offered a new suggestion. “She’s going to hell,” said he. YISUN smiled in the 4th way and saw that tutelage was required. “Hell is an illusion of our inner self, that terribly enemy called I,” said YISUN. Hearing this, the Aeon 9 Wolftamer spoke up: “She is going on a journey into the physical representation of her own mind,” it proclaimed. YISUN made a small bird gesture with the right hand and pulled a plum from the Servant’s tables. “This is a good answer,” spoke YISUN, “For there is no form or substance that does not have its roots in the TOWER, which is under assault from the EGO, that terrible enemy called I.” The disciples were pleased with this lesson and sat attentively. Quoted from YISUN’s 33rd psalm, section 12. KSBD 1-10 References }} Category:A to Z Category:People